


Piano Recital

by Ashstars1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, lashton mentioned twice, parent!malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstars1998/pseuds/Ashstars1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good luck sweetie. Break a leg."</p>
<p>"Thanks dad, but that's highly improbable. I'll be using my fingers not my legs, duh." His daughter replied back with the sass, god knows who she got from.</p>
<p>"No, no. Like how they say in theater, they say-"</p>
<p>"Kay bye dad. Somebody else wants to use the phone. Love you."</p>
<p>"Kay love you too Lih-" *beep*</p>
<p>"Hello?" Calum held his phone up and back up to his ear to check if he really was cut off.</p>
<p>Oh well, one day he'll get to finish completing his sentences before she ends up cutting him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Recital

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time and I watched it transform like a beautiful butterfly during metamorphosis! Please enjoy and Criticize my punctuation and grammar.

"Dad are you here yet?" Lihla asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, sweetie I just got out of the car, and I'm making my way towards the entrance of the theater as we speak. You have nothing to worry about." Calum said with a chuckle. His daughter always got a little panicky anytime she was going to perform.

"Okay make sure you're in my sight. I don't want to mess up okay?"

"Yes, yes I understand. Good luck sweetie. Break a leg."

"Thanks dad, but that's highly improbable. I'll be using my fingers not my legs, duh." His daughter replied back with the sass, god knows who she got from.

"No, no. Like how they say in theater, they say-"

"Kay bye dad. Somebody else wants to use the phone. Love you."

"Kay love you too Lih-" *beep*

"Hello?" Calum held his phone up and back up to his ear to check if he really was cut off.

Oh well, one day he'll get to finish completing his sentences before she ends up cutting him off.

Finally putting his phone back in his pocket he made his way to the theater along with all the other attendants of the recital. Noticing how inappropriately he dressed for the occasion - getting a glimpse of himself in the theater glass doors.

He was sporting black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a dark gray bomber jacket while other parents basically went all fancy smanshy to the occasion. But when did he ever dress appropriately for anything? Answer is never so why should he start now. Shrugging he entered the building bumping into some people as they made their way in. The culprit being the low lighting in the theater.

Following the other attendees, he blindly made his way down the aisles of seats in the theater. He was searching for the supposedly "reserved seats" his daughter got for her parents.

Lihla coming home ecstatic from school quickly trying to find her parents. She specifically said to look out for green paper that said "reserved" a few days prior to the event. Brown eyes were about to give up on finding the seats; when he caught a glimpse of fluorescent green in the first aisle. Striding his way over he found the papers. Taking a closer look at the papers there was writing on it that he absolutely recognized as his daughters. Taking a closer look at the papers there was writing on it that he absolutely recognized as his daughters. The letter O's looking like zero's, the D facing the other way in Hood, and the C wanting to look like a less-than sign. She even drew stars and put gold glitter on the papers. Calum couldn't help, but to chuckle at how adorable his little girl was. He took out his phone and happily took a picture of the creations his Lihla made. Sure people stared, but who cares. Picking up the paper in his respective seat, he couldn't find it in his heart to fold it up and put it away in one of his pockets. Truly, he was a big sap.

Looking around he decided to put it under his seat for safe keeping; letting just the tip of the paper show from where he was sitting so he wouldn't forget to take it home. Calum would probably put it on display as soon as possible, deeming it worthy of their display case.

The fridge.

Slowly the theater was filling up, drawing near the beginning of the concert recital. Thankfully he wasn't in the middle of a whole row or in the center of a whole red sea. He got reserved seats that began the first row. Meaning no one would pass in front of him to get to other seat's and if a trip to the bathroom was deemed necessary, he would be able to leave without a problem. He had to be very grateful to his daughter.

On the program -someone was passing them out while he was seated- it stated that the event was going to begin at 6:30 p.m. The current time was 5:49 p.m. and still no sign of his husband. Checking his phone for the chance of a text message or a missed call from the man, but nothing was on his screen. Shaking his head- he is never late, it's usually the other way around. Where could he possibly be a-.

CRUNCH

A crunching sound was what brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to his left a woman sat down.

On the reserved seat.

The fu.ck.

Now Calum wasn't a person that got mad very easily. It was rare, and legend tells it's scary to feel the wrath of Calum Hood. But this woman was about to make that very easy.

"Um. Excuse me?" With all the anger he had to control, saying this sentence was a bit of a challenge, With gritted teeth he continued."But you-"

The Hispanic looking woman was talking on the phone when Calum was trying to talk to her. She glanced at him, but all she did was hold her hand up near his face to shush him. She continued to talk in Spanish to the other person on the phone while giving wild gestures all over the place. Trying again he spoke.

"Hey lady-."

Calum was cut off by the sound of his phone alerting him of a text message. Deciding his phone was more important than this woman he decided to check it.

 

Husband-o   
___________________________________________________

Where are you?   
\\(^o^)/  
Received Now  
_  
__________________________________________________

Finally, he made it just in time with 5 minutes to spare.

 

Husband-o   
___________________________________________________

Where are you?   
\\(^o^)/  
Received Now  
_

I'm in the huge middle column

very first seat

front of the stage  
Sent Now  
_

Okay (^3^)  
Received Now   
_  
_________________________________________________

 

Putting away his phone Calum was going to try to speak to the devil woman once again when he heard his husbands voice call his name.

"Calum!"

Turning around in his seat, with his head looking towards the walkaway, he searched for the familiar face he has woken up to every morning for the past 9 years. Finally, after a few glances around the sea of people that were pouring in at the last minute he found it.

Here he comes. The idiot.

Clad in his well worn black skinny jeans, and that one black sweater in their shared closet that Calum came face to face with practically every morning. His eyes instantly falling to the collar of it. The way it was designed revealed his husbands delectable pale collarbones. The ones he hadn't made any marks on in over two weeks. Just that teasing hint of skin, that was his chest, always managed to draw the attention of not just Calum's eyes, but that of strangers.

Calum was quickly brought back to their wedding day with how he was watching his cuddly yet sexy husband walk his way. Almost like they were both at the makeshift alter on the beaches of Australia. It was probably from the receding light of the sunset outside streaming in from the glass doors that was casting a light pink glow behind his hubby's figure. Making it look like he had a natural glow that followed him anywhere he went. Not that he didn't have one already with how he had the sweetest of smiles. Calum got the right to witness it whenever he made him laugh or their hilarious daughter did.

He quickly was snapped out of his thoughts once again when he focused back in on the bent over figure that was now in front of him.

"Hey, buddy. My eyes are up here. Here."

A pair of teasing green eyes were staring right back at Calum with a small finger pointing to the presumed eyes.

"Shut up you idiot," Calum said with a smile on his face.

Calum got up from his seat to give his husband a tight hug that was greatly recuperated.

"I'm not an idiot. I am a Michael." Was murmured into Calum's shoulder. Calum only laughed as a response.

After a long cuddling session they separated, but only by a few inches; still in each others bubbles.

"You are late, you are never late. What held you up at this hour to our daughters recital," crossing his arms, "hmm, come on, tell me." with a nudge to Michael's side that he new was ticklish.

Michael pushed the offending elbow away and took a step back from Calum making him stumble a little into another attendee. Turning around Michael profusely apologized with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. After that he quickly turned right back to a silently laughing Calum.

"Well, if you must know, after that huge embarrassment, Luke and Ashton needed me at the studio to meet this girl. They were asking if a prodigy could take another prodigy under his wing." Michael at that smirked, pride in himself at what he has achieved in his life

"Quite talented on the guitar if I do say so myself. Including all her fans on the YouTube channel she owns." Michael gave Calum a thumbs up saying he whole heartily agreed.

Calum simply nodded at the info and took into account that he forgets he is married to a world renowned guitar prodigy.

"So, where's my Lil's reserved seat for me?"Michael started looking around for the green paper he was told to look out for. He expectantly looked at Calum to see if he had the answer. Which he did.

Calum's face deflated to a scowl as he remembered what he was doing before his love came. Turning his head he glanced back at the woman. Who... Surprise! Was still talking on the phone. Damn lady.

Calum looked back at Michael who had realized what had happened with his seat.

"She's sitting in it," pointing to the woman, "I tried talking to her like three times now, but she keeps ignoring me." Calum said in a hushed tone.

"Oh really." Michael responded with a blank face, but it soon turned to a deadly smile.

Oh sh.it Calum thought.

The same thing applied with Michael. In all honesty he was a loving and understanding person. He always kept his calm towards the way people reacted to him or Calum when they confronted someone. Generally the main reason for the confrontations is them accusing the person of being an overall a-hole. But when it came down to something related to Lihla...

Oh-jho-jho that person was going to feel the wrath of a momma cat protecting her offspring. Didn't matter if you were apologizing while you were trying to explain yourself. You were going to come out of that fight with scratches.

"Excuse me," with a tap to the shoulder, "I believe you're in my seat." Michael stands infront of the lady casting a shadow over her with his frame.

Calum believes Michael wants to look intimidating to the woman by practically standing over her. He probably does to the rest of the human population, but all he ever sees is a cat that is frizzed out with its back arched. Man he loves Michael.

The lady abruptly stops what she is saying and finally stops to take a good look at Michael. After she sized up Michael she says something to the phone along the lines of: "Te voy a llamar ahorita. Espéreme un momento."   
* "I'll call you right now. Wait a moment for me."

She turned to Michael and said a stern what to him. This woman was just making it worse for herself in Calum's opinion.

"You are in my seat." Michael made a circle in the air as to where his seat was.

No.

IS.

"Well I don't see a reserved sign anywhere. So I guess it's mine for the taking isn't it." The woman shrugged and crossed her, dare I say it, nicely shaven legs with the audacity to even make herself comfortable in the seat. Michael couldn't see how though since she was wearing this skin tight black body con dress. He knew his dresses thanks to his Lil's expertise when they all went shopping for this recital and all other shopping trips. He was practically having a fashion lesson every time they went. Michael should probably stop his daughter from watching Project Runway, but he's guilty for that.

" 'Well' if you didn't have that ugly ass bag behind you maybe you would have seen the reserved seat paper." Michael replied back with a hint of - is that fire coming out of his mouth.

The woman glared at Michael and retaliated, " If you must know this 'ugly ass bag' is-."

"Yeah, yeah. Chanel, Versace, Gucci... whatever. Now if you don't mind would you kindly remove your bag and look at the seat whatever your name is." Michael said with his signature eye roll. Ah, now Calum remembers where his daughter gets it from.

"It's Camilá."

"Allright Cam-Cam, hurry it up."

Calum snorted at the nickname Michael gave the woman. Quite impressed with the on the spot nickname. You see they did this anytime they confronted someone. The majority of the time they instantly come up with a name for the person and the woman was no different. Michael glanced at Calum giving him a smirk fully knowing why Calum had laughed. Now that Michael had initiated the name calling game it was his turn to join in.

 

Calum watched Cameltoe remove her bag and you could hear that CRUNCH sound once again. The paper was all wrinkled and creased from the weight of the bag now.

Vanilla grabbed the paper in her acrylic nails and looked at it.

"Is this what you were referring to." She held it up in one hand while showing Michael and Calum. Some of the glitter was actually falling off while she held it up. Those slowly falling glitter particles represented the image in Calum's mind of his daughters tears when she sees the state of her papers.

"Yes, now, if you don't mind giving it to me and getting out of my seat it would be greatly appreciated on my part, Camelot" Michael held his hand out for his Lil's adorable paper not once noticing all the onlookers that were watching the whole fiasco play out.

"Oh of course you can have it," before she handed it to Michael's outstretched hand she crumpled it up in one hand and gently gave it to him, "here you go." 

Patting his hand with one fake ass smile Campechana gave it to him dropping her bag back down on the seat and settled herself against it.

"Oh and its Ca-mi-lá." She pulled out her phone and resumed her conversation back to whoever she was talking to.

Calum couldn't help the gasp he let out, let alone all the onlookers that just watched that happen. Calum gently approached his Mikey. Not wanting to make any sudden movements that might startle the cat.

"Babe..." Calum touched his husbands shoulder lightly expecting him to be pissed but instead he got a smile from Michael.

"It's fine." Michael gave a wave of his hand,"She just compacted it for me so that it can be travel size now." Michael put the crumpled up paper in his sweater pouch claiming it for safe keeping.

 

Calum felt proud of his husbands reaction. Proud that his husband could let it go, but she wasn't safe from Calum. She manged to get on Calum's black list and he was pissed off on the inside despite his demeanor. No one does that to Michael or his daughters creations. He'd get her back. He knows her name now. All he needs is her last name and he is set.

"Where are you gonna sit now?" Calum asked.

Michael responded with a smirk."I have an idea."

 

~time skip~

 

"Michael stop moving." Calum whispered harshly into Michael's ear.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable, Calum? Are you getting hard?" Michael squirmed some more on Calum's lap fully knowing what he was doing.

"No," oh Calum was totally sporting a boner at his daughters recital, "but I would rather not have you grinding on my dick to twinkle-twinkle-little-star."

They were currently listening to the violin portion of the recital with a little girl performing that very song.

Michael leaned back to rest his head on Calum's shoulder with his head turned to his ear.

"I find it kinda hot don't you." Michael crept his hand between Calum's legs under the dark theater veil and squeezed Calum's manhood.

Calum jumped in his seat resulting in Michael shifting his ass even more on his crotch. Calum smacked Michael's hand away and pinched his ass to get him to stop grinding on him and touching him inappropriately in front of a packed theater. It was worse too that they were still sitting next to Cambodia and Michael was doing this. The little sh.it. Michael couldn't hold it in and began giggling quietly into his sweater paws that he always got with that damn sweater.

"Thank you Lucy for that rendition of a classic. Now to close the violin portion, Calvín Zapata everyone."

The audience gave a warm welcome to Calvín as he made his way to the center of the stage with a mariachi get up.

Camioneta quickly got up from her seat and shouted, "!Ése es mi hijo¡" "That's my son!" at the top of her lungs while whistling at her highest.

Camilá Zapata. Okay got it. Just gotta write that down now.

Calvín began playing the violin to some mariachi song that most people did recognize, but he was just not hitting the right notes and his posture was just unbearable to witness. The point is Calvin was failing miserably.

Michael being the adult he was started to laugh at the boy because he is the immature kid that Calum married. Calum couldn't help, but to join his husband because the look of embarrassment on Camomiles face was priceless. She threw Calum and Michael a seething glare and regret soon appeared on her face at what she had yelled earlier. She slowly started to slide down in her seat. Everyone knew that was indeed her son. Maybe Calum didn't need to take revenge against her now.

After the total death of that song, and the required applauding Calum took advantage of the silence that comes after every applause and said in a very loud voice.

"Camilá Zapata, that's your son Calvín Zapata that just played right?"

There was some quiet laughing behind Calum and Michael that they both knew was coming from the previous onlookers. Calum could feel Michael shaking in his lap from the laughter he was trying to contain. Cameo turned into herself and avoided looking at everyone for the rest of the recital.

Nevermind. The revenge was indeed needed.

Next came the piano portion of the recital which was the closing portion of the whole event.

Now not to toot his own horn, toot, but Calum was well... A famous pianist in the music world just like Michael is. He is known for his excellence in being able to keep with the original tempo of all music scores and keeping it let's say classic as you can get in classical music. The way he was able to give each black and ivory key the gentlest of touches to make it give the most beautiful of sounds was astonishing. Calum was pretty well known in creating his own renditions and composing as well.

So with that type of background, when the children came out to play on the grand Yamaha piano he couldn't help, but to criticize the children on their posture, and their pounding fingers on such delicate keys that only need a feather like touch.

He didn't realize until Michael grabbed his hands and set them on his thighs that he was moving them to the familiar songs of his youth. Of course Michael had to make every gentle gesture dirty and bring Calum's hands under his sweater towards his chest.

How has no one called us out on this yet? Calum thought as he pinched Michael's nipple to get him to stop, but that just encouraged Michael to keep Calum's hands there.

Calum just decided to wrap his hands around Michael's waist and keep them there as he rubbed the skin near Michael's skinny jeans. Michael's advances were not helping the still hard as ever erection in his lap.

Calum leaned forward to whisper in Michael's ear. "You do know that we are in a public place and this is entirely inappropriate, right?"

Michael kept watching the kids perform when he said, "Yeah I know, but that's never stopped me before has it." With a laugh.

"I'm not playing this game with you. I hope you know that."

"And I never asked you to did I."

Calum's eyes widened at his husbands behavior. He wasn't going to lie but it was turning Calum on. Michael was still slowly making advances at him.

Okay alright. 

"And now our final performance to close this recital will be that of a miss Lihla Hood."

There was soon whispers going around the theater at just the mention of a Hood.

Hood? Isn't that the last name of that one...

Hood as in Calum Hood

Oh yeah he has a daughter

Soon Lihla came out from the left of the stage in a plain black dress with no designs on it except for a scalloped bottom trim, a leather jacket, black slippers and a little bun thanks to Michael and Calum's influential fashion sense. Possibly Project Runway too.

Their daughter was closing the show.

Calum and Michael were especially proud of the little creation they made. She had unruly black curls thanks to Calum and his dark caramel skin. She had Michael's beautiful green eyes and from both of them she had their amazing musical talent.

Like father's like daughter.

Calum was a little biased since she was his star pupil at the studio he gave piano lessons. His school was ranked first many times in efficiency and finesse in their local newspaper-not that he read it. It also had a small article review in Music Week Magazine. It was described to have a long waiting list just to get private lessons. Calum was hoping she would follow in his footsteps, but of course if she wanted something different for herself then he would support her all the way.

Lihla looked to the seats in which she placed her reserved seat paper's and instantly saw her parents. The nervous look she had before quickly disappeared and a smirk appeared on her face that looked just like Michael's. Giving them a little wave and a little laugh at seeing her dad sitting on her other dad.

For this recital Lihla had chosen a classical piece, but she had a surprise in store for her audience. She began beautifully and delicately just like her father had taught her.

Then it happened, she made a total 360° and started playing a modern piece that molds perfectly with the classical one just before it.

Michael soon started yelling, "Ésa es mí hija."

He did spend a year with guitar legend Santana learning under his wing. He picked up on a few words while with him. Michael also just wanted to spite Camilá.

Calum burst out laughing knowing fully well how Michael worked his revenge. Calum being experienced in that field from being in trouble with Michael multiple times over the course of their marriage.

After her wonderful piece the audience applauded for her at a very high volume with cheers and whistles.

At the end they finally met their little girl and are congratulated by mostly every attendee of the recital on their way out. Claiming she is a prodigy and they expect to hear about her in the near future. Everyone just kept coming up to them which wasn't good in Calum's case. He had to hide his erection the entire time they were there by pulling his shirt down over it. He also forced Michael to stand in front of him. Its not like he hasn't felt it before.

Calum and Michael even saw Camilá pulling her son out of the theater at lighting speed. She was hoping no one would try talking to them after that embarrassing spectacle.

They both made their way out of the theater after waiting for Lihla to say goodbye to all her friends. While she was saying goodbye Calum had a feeling he was forgetting something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ah, I'll remember later.

Since Michael was dropped off by Ashton and Luke he was able to go with Calum in his car, and not have to come back in the morning for their other car. This didn't mean it was any easier for Calum to find his own car since he was in a rush: while also talking to his daughter on the phone. He was trying to get in the theater and find the special seats ASAP. 

So the Hood family all looked like a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off trying to find their car. Thankfully they all found it funny so no one found it frustrating at all. Their angel being tired soon fell asleep in the backseat after she retold the whole behind the scenes story of how she was getting ready for the recital.

Arriving at their house Calum went ahead and carried Lihla to her room tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead.

Calum made his way downstairs to his own bedroom being witness to a Michael getting changed into some nightwear that was just his husband undressing down to his underwear.

"Hello there husband. You look quite pissed if you ask me," Michael stood back up from removing his socks," and at me."

"Wow, are you a mind reader?" Calum acted surprised flopping back onto the comforter he didn't get the chance to fold this morning. He was the maid around the house, but surprisingly not the cook. To his surprise that was Michael's area of expertise. He was a food savant who owned a "kiss the chef" apron that he wore proudly when he would cook- which was every day. Calum would follow the demand of the apron every single time.

"Aww, Cal." Michael said in a baby voice. "I can make it up to you if you want?" Michael crawled onto the bed towards Calum straddling his waist as he looked down at him.

"How?" Calum pouted at Michael.

"With some over due sex." Michael opened his arms wide."Free of charge!" He leaned down to give Calum's lips a small peck.

"Hmm," Calum was thinking it over, "no." Calum flipped over onto his stomach throwing Michael off of him and onto the other side of the bed.

Michael got up from where he was thrown and found that Calum was just playing hard to get like usual. Luckily he new a few tricks in the bedroom that always made Calum say yes to sex a million times over. Plus, abstinence if you want to call it that was on his side. Two weeks was long in their marriage and Michael can't help, but to blame himself for letting it get to this point. Who was he, even?

Michael took off his underwear and laid on top of the covers that he personally picked out for their bedroom. They were black like his entire wardrobe and his car. Michael knew that just the sight of him naked made Calum feel some type of way. He even tried posing like a sexy model from the Victoria Secret model advertisements they saw every time they went to the mall or anywhere really.

He stayed silent and tried to fake sleep because he was never quiet for long and that would catch Calum's attention for sure. Calum wondering why he couldn't hear Michael coaxing him into having sex turned around only to be met with a wondrous sight. Skin that contrasted to their onyx black sheets was splayed out next to him. All the little birth marks and freckles on his husbands skin was like a galaxy that hasn't yet been found by human kind. He would call his husbands back his personal Milky Way that he had the privilege to live in and explore. Michael was his home galaxy. Calum took a moment to trace every little detail on Michael's back. Love, adoration, and lust was drinking in Michael's body all the way to the galaxy's sun and moon. His ass!

Now most didn't know this, but Michael Ex-Clifford had a little booty on him. The reason most never saw it was because Calum didn't like others ogling his husband when they went on family outings. He had enough of that in their dating years when Michael would get hit on by both genders or anything. Dates resulted in fights with guys who would cat-call Michael on his arse. Woman pinching his butt when they walked by a group of them was painful since most of them had their nails done. Animals especially cats would take residence on Michael's bum as a napping spot and that was Calum's rightful place for his head. That's why he decided to make Michael his by finally proposing to him. That wasn't entirely the reason, love was a big part of it, but it was one of the reasons.

He told his husband about his thoughts and was greatly pleased when Michael heard his woes and started wearing longer shirts or sweaters, but he still kept his skinny jeans. Michael deemed it a start in compromising now that they were married. That's how he got such an easy hard on at the recital.

Those glorious cheeks that they both -mostly Calum-worked hard to keep in shape with their gym trips were right in front of him. How could he say no? Their gravitational pull was not a force to be reckoned with so Calum gave in and succumbed to their will. 

He was still fully dressed when he pulled Michael's body towards his arms. Michael shivered when he felt Calum's cold jean button press against his warm body.

"You do know that I know what you are trying to do, right?" Calum kissed Michael's cheek before snuggling his face into his neck. "Trying to break me by using your body. You know I can't resist your butt!" Calum wiggled their bodies around making Michael laugh at him being shaken.

"Now that my plan has worked," Michael turned around in Calum's embrace," can we have some way overdue sex?" Michael put his leg over Calums waist bringing their crotches together while twirling a strand of curly hair on Calum's head in one of his digits.

Calum kissed Michael very sensually and slow. Their lips were pushing softly against each other when Calum pulled back and replied with a whispered yeah.

They continued to kiss while slowly rocking their hips together creating a little friction between them. It was so loving and caring that you could almost see the beautiful spring flowers sprouting around them, and two sweet love birds closing the curtains on their moment. But not just a second later everything started to get hot and heavy and I mean hot and heavy like the middle of summer.

I mean they weren't teenagers anymore so you'd expect some things to tone down a bit. No. Not for Michael or Calum. They practically singed the petals of those flowers with their heat and the love birds got shot down like it was hunting season. Tongues were turning over and over in each others mouths and they were dry humping as if it were their last orgasm. Thankfully Michael got tired of being the only one naked so he got up and stripped Calum of what he had. He wasn't even being sensual about it like usual. He was there for one reason and one reason only. Sex.

"Michael, babe hold on. Wait." Calum stopped Michael halfway as he was taking Calum's last article of clothing which was his shirt. Michael said an alright and left the shirt over Calum's face. Calum took off the shirt the rest of the way and grabbed Michael to make him sit in his lap.

"Since we haven't done the deed in a long time can we take our time." Calum grabbed Michael's small hand and kissed his knuckles.

"How about we compromise. Let's go at a medium speed." Michael then grabbed Calum's dick and gave the head a swipe with his thumb. Playing dirty again. "I mean I did give you a hard on earlier and I believe Calum Jr. deserves his much needed release." Michael leaned in to kiss Calum's neck and he ran his teeth against his jugular nibbling at it.

Calum groaned and said okay to the compromise. Michael was pulling out all his tricks today.

Calum brought Michael's and his dick together and both started to pump their dicks together getting a nice rhythm going. The sounds were just obscene and they were both letting out whimpers and groans, but mostly Michael was being vocal. Another thing Calum both loved and despised about Michael. It was great in the bedroom because he could tell what Michael liked, but then again they had a daughter that also had ears to which she could hear very loud sounds. Especially inhuman sounds in the middle of the night.

Calum decided the best he could do was shut him up by kissing him. Not that he wasn't going to enjoy it. After a few more pumps Michael stopped suddenly and trembled really hard in Calum's lap. Michael gripped Calum's shoulder tight through the whole thing. Calum managed to quirk his eyebrows in the haze he was in and watched Michael's face unscrew back to a relaxed expression. Michael looked back up at Calum and gave him a bliss-ed out look. Michael grabbed Calum's face and brought his lips to his ear and whispered.

" I just came."

Calum surprised looked down between their bodies, but saw nothing of the sort.

"Dry Calum. I came dry." Michael pecked Calum's lips.

"Is that even possible?" Calum asked breathlessly.

"I'm living proof ain't I. I'm pretty sure I know what an orgasm feels like."

"Oh. Are you still ready to go though? Are you sensitive at all?"

"Why don't we find out?" Michael flipped them over and made Calum settle on top of him.

" Well since we haven't had sex in a while I need to stretch you out honey. So let me go get the lube." Calum rolled over where he got a slap to the ass by his husband and went to their walk-in closet where they kept their lube. 

What you can't have your lube just lying around in your bedside table. They have a child so they had to relocate the naughty stuff somewhere else. Michael and Calum got paranoid after they saw all those videos online about kids playing with the dildo's they find in their parent's room or vibrators. They didn't own any, but nonetheless they put the naughty stuff away somewhere safer. Their closet. Where he and Michael spent most of their teenage lives.

He came back and jumped on the bed glad that their bedroom was on the first floor or else he wouldn't be able to jump on his own bed without waking up his Lihla. He crawled over to a Michael with his legs already spread for Calum.

Squirting some onto his fingers he got ready to penetrate Michael as delicately as possible.

"Alright are dat boi ready for dis fingers?"

"Oh my gosh, Calum!" Michael laughed and when he caught his breath he nodded. "I can't believe you just told me a month old meme to me right when you're going to finger me."

"You better believe it... boi." Calum grinned giving him those adorable little cheeks Michael adored since they were kids. Michael nodded and after they were at the third finger and Calum was just attacking Michael's prostate. Michael deemed himself ready for anything. More specifically Calum's dick.

Calum never used a condom anymore. The last time he did was 4 days before their wedding day. Maybe they were being a little reckless, but he trusted Michael and Calum was trusted by Michael. Plus, it felt really fu.cking good going bare. 

Calum pushed into Michael very slowly, but pulled out and went deeper every single time until he bottomed out in Michael. Their hips finding familiarity about being snug against each other. The sex never got boring between them.

The sex quickly turned back to hot and heavy even when they decided to go at a medium pace. Calum was thrusting into Michael like an animal; shaking their bed with how hard he was going. Calum was even bending Michael in half to hit his prostate dead on making Michael's legs quiver every time. Calum pulled back to watch Michael. Michael was looking Calum in the eye making for some very steamy eye sex. Calum started to roll his hips very slowly while staring down at Michael while his husband met every one of his thrusts moaning out loudly. They continued to fu.ck each other with their eyes while they began to speed up again. Michael went to grab Calum's hands and he intertwined their fingers, clutching them tightly. Michael liked to watch Calum's biceps flex every time he pushed forward into him. Michael wrapped his legs around Calum's waist pushing him much deeper making him arch his back off the bed. Calum stopped suddenly and stilled for a moment. Where he was in Michael was sucking him back in so tight that it felt way to good.

"Michael hold on." Calum spoke out holding Michael's hips still.

Michael continued to roll his hips on Calum's dick pleasuring himself as if Calum was a dildo. "Can't keep up with me Calum? Need a five minute break?" Michael teased Calum while he squeezed Calum inside him.

"No. I just forgot you have an extreme sex drive over the two week period we didn't have sex." Calum thrusted harshly to stop Michael from moving his hips which did make him still his movements for a shuddering gasp.

"Oh, am I on your prostate Michael, baby? Is it too much for you?" Calum swept down to tease and play with Michael's nipples with his mouth.

"Pshh. You couldn't even make me come in the next minute." Michael gasped out from the teasing.

There was no reply to Michael's comment and in that moment Michael knew he had done fu.cked up.

Calum bent down to kiss Michael with the gentlest of touches and licks, but that contrasted greatly with their bottom half's. Calum had Michael tightly pinned down to the bed and close to his chest. Calum was literally pounding Michael into oblivion. He was practically abusing his prostate with every push of his dick into Michael. Michael moaned hopelessly into Calum's mouth as he was being ravished by his husband. Michael began to shake all over and his legs were quivering full force with the coming of his second orgasm of the night. Michael's legs were thrashing around on the bed and he didn't know what to do with his hands so he just wrapped one across Calum's wide back digging his blunt nails there and he put his left one on Calum's right butt cheek pushing Calum's dick deeper into his own ass.

All at once Michael came with a strong impact of an orgasm washing over him and he screamed in Calum's mouth as Calum groaned in Michael's. He was squeezing Calum's dick so hard that Calum ended up pushing down on Michael's prostate through his whole orgasm and Calum ended up with something touching his dicks head that made him come hard in Michael. Michael shuddered at the warm feeling filling him up. They continued to kiss through their highs as they came down from it. They stayed in the missionary position for a while until Calum shakily hovered over Michael and asked him.

"How long was that?"

"...," Michael stared dazed at Calum," I'm seriously rethinking if you are the man that just gave me the greatest orgasm of my life."

"I am indeed that man. You can either ask Calum Jr. or the mess you made on the sheets you decide." Calum smirked at Michael while slowly pulling out of Michael.

"My ass will answer my question tomorrow morning most definitely." Michael rolled onto his side and sighed in content.

Calum also lied down next to Michael grabbing one of his hands and holding it.

"I don't feel like cleaning right now. I just want to cuddle with my husband." Michael told Calum looking him in the eye.

"That's fine with me darling." Calum pulled the sheets over them and wrapped Michael in his arms to keep him warm.

"Thank you, hubby." Michael made their bodies look like one cocoon as he wrapped his legs around Calum's legs.

"I love you Calum Hood." Michael gave a sweet kiss to his husband and their wedding ban.

"Love you, Michael." And Calum kissed Michael's head then their wedding bands.

 

~next morning~

 

After last nights dirty events Calum woke up to a lonely bed with the sound of the downstairs TV playing reruns of- is that Tim Gun saying his signature line "Make it work." Calum took a quick shower and headed down to a commotion in the kitchen. Michael and Lihla were looking at something on the fridge when he said "Good morning." Calum grabbed a glass out of the dishwasher and went to go open the fridge when he saw Michael's reserved sign all crumpled up on the "display case." Lihla soon looked at her father with shining eyes asking him where his was.

"Um..." awkward silence soon fell over the kitchen.

Calum quickly ran out of the house with a laughing Michael in the background and sped in his car towards the theater hoping the paper was still there.

Dammit it Michael!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the entire thing and write what your favorite part was. Personally I liked it when I started calling Camilá a bunch of different names. Have a good day and let Malum forever be in your favor!


End file.
